


What's so strange about a down-home family romance?

by Miralana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey needs to know how exactly she's related to Kylo Ren. For... reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's so strange about a down-home family romance?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Two Against Nature - Cousin Dupree"
> 
> (Also this fic has now been [translated into russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3902916) by eRamm.)

“Let’s just forget all the important reason why you don’t want me to know, because I really don’t care about that at the moment. I just need to know it.” Rey looked at the people in front of her. One of them her parent, the other one her aunt or uncle. She was here to finally figure it out. It was the only way to keep her sane after what she had done.

“Rey,” Leia said, her voice tired, but firm like it was every time Rey tried to approach the subject. “You know there is a reason.” There was always a reason, always something in the way of her finally knowing who she was and where she came from. Under normal circumstances, she would have tried to get them to tell her by mentioning it again and again, but right now she didn’t care about the sense identity that came with knowing who her parents were. Right now she only cared about the relief or dread that would follow.

“I don’t care,” she simply said, looking at Master Luke. He was staring at her and she stared back. She could feel Poe’s and Finn’s eyes in her back. She knew they had followed her into the room because they thought they could help and be supportive but she would have rather had this conversation alone. Right now, though she didn’t care enough about that. She only cared about the truth.

“It’s simple. Was it you?” She pointed at Leia. “Or was it you?” And at Master Luke.

She knew which one she wanted. Not that she didn’t like Leia, they had become closer since she and Luke had come back. She adored the older woman and enjoyed her company immensely, but there were certain things that she didn’t want to share with her, no matter how much of a surrogate parent Leia had become for her.

“Just tell her,” Finn said, always the supporting best friend she came to know and love. “There’s no reason not to.”

“There is no reason for her to know. She is family that is all that matters.” She stared at Luke, but his expression remained unchanged. Why was he doing this to her? Why couldn’t he just tell her and so she could stop worrying about it.

Poe seemed to realise how uncomfortable she was and said: “Well, if I was her I would like to know if I can call Lord Doucheface brother or cousin, to be honest.” His words made Leia wince but silently Rey thanked Poe for agreeing with her. She hadn’t had such close friends before and seeing them stick up for her filled her with happiness and gratitude. It was enough to make her forget how awkward she sometimes felt around them when they were being cute with each other.

“What does it matter if he’s your brother or cousin?” Rey would have felt bad for the confusion in Leia’s voice if it weren’t for the fact that it _did_ matter. It mattered a lot and she needed to know.

She thought of pale skin under her hands, dotted with moles, black curls framing a long scarred face and a thin coat of sweat covering a tall body.

“I just need to know,” she said weakly. Their constant refusal and the memory made the fight drain from her body. What if it was brother? Could she ever look at Leia ever again? Could she look at herself again? Or at him? “It’s important to me.” She tried to put a little longing into her voice, made it seem like she was interested in knowing more about the family she didn’t think she had before all of this. It was a stupid move because it had never worked before, but right now it was the only thing she could think of.

Leia reached out for her with one hand, but Rey shook her head. Refusing the older woman made her feel bad but she couldn’t be comforted right now when she wasn’t sad about the lack of family but afraid who her closest relatives might be. She could barely think straight because the image of black robes ripping under her hands and two people crashing into a wall wouldn’t leave her mind. Master Luke’s eyes narrowed.

“What did you do?” he asked and Rey stared back at him, not willing to give him an inch.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been weird since you came back from your solo-mission and suddenly you want to know whose daughter you are, like your life depends on it.”

She swallowed. God damn him for connecting the two things with each other. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Poe leaning forward into her direct field of sight. His mouth and eyes were open and he was staring at her like he had figured out what had happened.

“Oh, you didn’t…” he said loud enough for everyone to hear. She would take every nice thing she had ever said about him back because he was absolutely unable to keep his mouth shut.

“What?” Finn asked. The same confusion that she could see on Leia’s face clouded his voice. Master Luke just looked like he couldn’t believe this was happening.

“One question,” Poe continued like everyone wasn’t already weirded out by the general direction this conversation was taking. “Did you kiss him before or after you realised that he might be your brother?”

Everyone became deadly silent. Rey closed her eyes for a second, angry that he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, but also relieved that Poe was apparently under the impression that nothing else had happened. Nothing more than kissing. Nothing like him under her, her knees on both sides of his hips and his hands on her breasts.

“Oh dear,” Leia suddenly said and shared a look with Master Luke. Master Luke, who still looked at her like he knew that this wasn’t the whole story.

But not even this revelation seemed to be enough to tell her. Shouldn’t they want her to know so that she wouldn’t do it again? Not that she planned that, but she was also aware that there was something between them that would draw them together again.

“Wait you did-“ Finn started but couldn’t finish the question. His voice became muffled like Poe held a hand over his mouth and then he stopped trying to talk. She heard footsteps so they were probably leaving the room. Leaving her alone with her family.

“I guess this deserves an explanation,” Master Luke finally said. Rey swallowed. She hoped it would mean that only they would explain and that she wouldn’t have to do any of the talking.

_Oh how wrong she was._

 

* * *

 

“Did you know?” Rey asked, hands firmly on Ren’s shoulders, keeping him down. They didn’t have much time and she was aware that she was already late.

“What?” he whined, displeasure obvious in his voice. He hated it when she stopped in the middle of sex which made her want to do it even more. But he didn’t make an attempt to rise up and just stayed where he was supposed to be. He was always so good at following orders.

“That we’re cousins.”

His mouth opened in a silent _‘o’_ and guilt filled his eyes. Even with the scar running down the side of his face, he was an open book. “I wasn’t sure, but I thought that might be it.” He shrugged. “Does it matter?”

She smiled and dug her nails into the sensitive skin. “No. No, it doesn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real there's no pairing where Kylo Ren would be on top.
> 
> Join me in the trash train down to hell on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] what's so strange about a down-home family romance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808604) by [lilacsanonymous (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lilacsanonymous)




End file.
